


Two Guys & Baby

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: Family Bonding/Felicity goes out of the city, leaving Oliver and William alone with the baby





	Two Guys & Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Two ideas both resembling the same concept, I mixed them together and boom.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

"And make sure she has a nap, because she gets really cranky without one."  
Felicity navigated her way around discarded toys spread around the apartment.

Oliver followed carefully behind her, listening to the list Felicity was giving him.  
Though, completely useless.

"Cranky without a nap? I wonder where she gets _that_."

Felicity quickly turned around and glared at Oliver.  
He raised his hands in surrender.

"Sorry."

She turned back and continued towards the door.  
"Are you sure you guys can handle this?"

"We're very responsible people, right Will?" Oliver looked back at William.  
He was sitting at the breakfast bar, finishing his homework.  
He turned his head slightly, "Yeah, we can handle it."

Oliver looked at Felicity, "See? Besides, I've had her for a year. I know what I'm doing."

Felicity nodded, "Okay, yeah, you guys have it all under control..."

"Yeah, don't worry about us."

"Quick question."

"Shoot."

"Where's Ada?"

Oliver's gaze quickly darted around the apartment.  
Will shook his head, walking over to him.

"That was mean."

Felicity shrugged.

"What do you-" Oliver stopped when he saw the smirk on Felicity's face.

"She's...In her crib- I knew that."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

Felicity sighed, handing William a notebook full of Baby things.  
"Take care of them."

"If I don't, who will?"

Felicity took her coat and purse, kissed the boys on the cheek and left.

Sure, Oliver's had her for a year.  
But never alone.  
Not completely, at least.

An afternoon, maybe all day.  
But Quentin or someone on the Team would be there with him in case of a Green Arrow emergency.

This was just William and Oliver.  
for 3 days.

Of course she was a little worried.

 

A few hours after Felicity left, Ada woke up and started causing trouble in the living room.  
Dumping out all of the toys the boys had previously picked up.  
Trying to eat everything in sight.  
Throwing stuffed animals.  
Normal toddler things.

Oliver was at his desk in the corner of the apartment, trying to get some Mayor work done before lunch.  
Will was playing a game on the couch, watching his little sister waddle around the mess she's made.

"When do we teach you to clean this up?"

Ada stopped and looked at William then continued to wander.

Oliver glanced over at them.  
"Good luck, Thea still doesn't how."

"She says the same thing about you."

"Yeah, well...Okay."  
Oliver went back to his work.

A few minutes later, Ada was standing beside his chair, looking up at him.  
"Lunch? Lunch, Okay." Oliver picked her up and carried her into the kitchen.

He sat her in her highchair and gave her a platter of food.  
From shredded chicken to pieces of bread with fruits and veggies on the side.

Oliver also adds in a handful of cereal because Felicity says she needs different texture.

By the time lunch is over, there's food all over the kitchen and Ada.  
"Do you even eat?" Oliver asks, taking her out of her highchair.

"Will, you got this?"

"It's either this or her." Will says, coming into the kitchen with the cleaning supplies.

15 minutes later, the mess was no more.  
Ada was clean, her short blonde hair a mess from the bath.

Oliver let her down in the living room and she took off to play with her toys again.  
So the boys followed her lead and went back to their things.

 

The rest of the day went by quickly.  
Nap time.  
Snack time.  
Play time.  
Dinner.  
Play time.  
Snack time.  
Bed time.

Will and Ada were both asleep, leaving Oliver to clean up uninterrupted.

Until his phone rang.  
Video call.

He opened it up.  
Felicity sat in a dark hotel room, the only light in the room coming from the tv in front of her.

"You should be asleep."

"I'm in a city that never sleeps." Felicity replied, rolling her eyes.

"I thought that was Seattle?"

"I wish."

Oliver tossed the rest of the toys into the box by his desk then sat on the couch.  
"How was the meeting?"

"I would rather not talk about boring business men right now."

"So, you don't wanna talk about my day?"

"You're a boring political man. That's different. How was it?"

"Normal. Ada made a mess, we cleaned it, she made another mess, we cleaned it, and so on."

"2 more days."

"We'll be fine."

"You did make sure to give Ada her stuffed giraffe, right?"

 "It's in there."

Felicity nodded slowly, "What's behind your head?"

Oliver reached back and grabbed a small stuffed giraffe.

Felicity raised an eyebrow.  
Oliver stood up and started walking towards the back.

"I will call you tomorrow."

"Love you."

"You too."

 


End file.
